Snacks
Lots of pookies love having snacks. Some pookie-fan-favorite snacks include chocolate, cookies, animal crackers, fruits, and candy! Sometimes they will go to another place to eat, like the Pizza Parlor, Coffee Shop or the smoothie shack at the Cove. Sometimes a parent may make vegetarian/vegan-friendly snacks instead, but many pookies don't really enjoy healthy snacks. Kinds of Snacks There are many different kinds of snacks that a pookie can be spotted eating. Healthy food (ie: Kale, apples, fruits or vegtables.) The sweets (Cookies, crackers, and ice cream) are more popular over pookies. Snacks come in three main headings, savory, healthy and sweets. Savory A Savory food refers to a dish which is sweet and has either saltiness or spiciness as its dominant flavour. Savory dishes can either be healthy or unhealthy. A few are listed below. * Potato Chips * Tortilla Chips * Corn Chips * Veggie Straws * Cheese Crackers (Cheez It™ or a similar brand) * Saltine Crackers * Cheese Sticks * French Fries * Cheese Puffs * Cheese Balls * Cereal * Popcorn * Pretzels * Toast * Nachos * Snack Mix * Chips and Guacamole or Salsa * Bagels * Bread * Biscuits * Garlic Bread * Cheesy Garlic Bread * Breadsticks * Buffalo Wings * Goldfish™ * Wheat Thins™ * Beef Jerky * Fritos™ * Doritos™ * Leftover Pizza * Chicken Nuggets * Cheese Bread * Little Chicken Thighs Most of the Healthy foods also fit into the savory food area. Sweets Sweets are the most common snack you'll see pookies eating. Many Mumus and Duh Duhs try to prevent pookies eating them beacause it isn't healthy and is bad for them. Some of them are listed below. *Ice Cream *Cookies *Chocolate Bars *Gum *Jolly Ranchers™ *Pudding *Jello *Fruit Snacks (the gummy kinds) *Fruit Rolls *Muffins *Brownies *Cupcakes *Chocolate Milk *Strawberry Milk *Sweet Cereals *Rice Krispie Treats *Marshmallows *Macarons *Macaroons *Churros *Candy Pizza *Trail Mix (the types with candy) *Fruit Tarts *Lemon Bars *Pie *Chocolate Peanut-Butter Cups *Cake Pops *Cake *Frozen Yogurt *Gelato *Any type of Girl Scout Cookies *Nutella with anything (or just alone) *Doughnuts *Hot Chocolate *Soft Drinks *S'mores *Snacky Nuts Healthy Healthy snacks are by far the best type of snacks which can be given to a pookie or even a real child. They are light and refreshing and usually quite filling and they promote good health as their name suggests. A few examples are: *Salad *Fruit *Avocado Toast *Whole-Grain Toast *Wraps *Healthy Sandwiches *Smoothies *Yogurt *Eggs *Nuts *Cheese *Granola *Granola Bars *Veggies *Hummus *Applesauce *Edamame *Raisins *Grapes *String Cheese *Sweet Potato Chips *Kale Chips *Apple Chips *Yogurt Parfaits *Apples and Peanut Butter *Cinnamon Apples *Crackers *Blue Cheese (as a dip for veggies) Trivia *Snacks are often seen every day. *Sometimes a family doesn't approve of snacks. *It is rare that a pookie will make a snack themselves. *Some pookies don't like certain snacks and will push it away. *Beware of allergies! If you give your pookie something that they are allergic too, it may end up in a doctor (or even hospital) visit. *Snacks may be random and vary in time and place, while for others there might be planned snacks. *Snacks may be themed, such as Teddy Town, Bunny Barn, Elmo, etc. Category:Daily Life and Routines Category:Foods